Ratchet type buckles are used in many types of sport gear such as snowboard bindings, ski boots and snowshoe harnesses. Typically, ratchet type buckles include a lever with a toothed end that is used to move a toothed strap, known as a ladder strap, through a housing so as to adjust the tension in the strap thereby allowing a tight, yet comfortable fit of the strap around the footwear to secure it. A locking mechanism is usually associated with the buckle to permit the strap to be locked in place once the desired fit is achieved. This type of buckle is especially useful for use in cold weather because it allows a user to quickly loosen and tighten the strap whilst wearing gloves or when the user's fingers are cold.
A number of different ratchet type buckles are known, examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,086,122; 5,779,259 and 3,662,435. However, these buckles have a number of drawbacks. For example, the buckles include locking mechanisms which are complex and include a number of movable parts, which are easily damaged or fouled by dirt or ice. Also, because of their complexity, these buckles are expensive to manufacture and require specialized equipment for their assembly.
Thus, there is a need for an improved locking device for a ratchet type buckle.